Clockwork Tears
by little-miss-tiger
Summary: Tessa meets Kristi, Jem and Will's childhood friend. But things are different now. You can never hide from the past. A story of jealousy, love, arguments, lies, and of course, Shadowhunters. Summary sucks but give the story a chance? Enjoy, and R&R!
1. Old and New

**Just to clear things up, this is set after Clockwork Angel. They're still at the Institute. Please read and review! And in your review, please tell me if you want Tessa to be with Will or Jem ****. If no one says anything… then I'll just have to chose on my own. We wouldn't want that, would we?**

Tessa combed her hair and slipped into a black and red dress. Her cheeks still burned from her encounter with Will. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Tessa called. Sophie stuck her face through the door.

"There's a girl that's coming to stay at the Institute, and Charlotte wanted you all to meet her," Sophie said. Tessa nodded, hoping that the girl wasn't like Jessamine.

She was right and wrong.

The girl's face and hair was hidden behind the hood of her black jacket, and her legs were curled under her as she sat on the sofa. Will and Jem appeared after Tessa, closely followed by Jessamine.

"So you're the new girl," Jessamine said, trying to peer under the dark hood. The girl nodded.

"Not really new. I know half of the people here," she said. Her voice was soft and dreamy, singsong like. Will and Jem's faces turned suddenly to face her.

"Kristi?" Will whispered. She nodded. The way he said her name made Tessa's heart ache, then she felt a pang in her heart when she realized the tone he spoke with wasn't to her.

"Lower your hood," Jessamine said. When the girl, Kristi, didn't, Jessamine scowled and added, "Please."

The hood came down.

Silence filled the room, and Charlotte looked on with a wide eyed expression. Even Henry, who was passing by, stopped to look. It wasn't that she was ugly. No. She was far from ugly. She wasn't pretty like Jessamine either. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair was so dark it sent midnight on a run for its money. Her eyes were a warm, coppery brown color, innocent and doe like, yet mischievous with a slight dangerous edge to it. Her face was pale, and curly locks of black hair tumbled down past her shoulders.

"I'm Kristi," She said, curling herself into a little ball on the couch. Tessa saw her fingers reach for something on her belt, only to find it missing. Her gun? Or perhaps her dagger?

"This is Kristi. As she's a Shadowhunter, she'll be staying with us. She'll take the empty room between Will and Jem, and across the hall from Jessamine. Any questions?" Charlotte asked, apparently the first one to get her voice back. Outside, Henry stopped gaping, and stumbled on down to do whatever experiment he was going to perform next. Charlotte rose and left the room.

"I'll let you guys get to know each other," She said, before walking down the hall.

"How do you curl your hair like that?" Jessamine asked. Kristi shrugged.

"It was like this. I don't curl it," she said. She hugged herself even tighter.

Jem moved to sit beside her, with Will standing on the other side. Kristi curled up in her little ball for another minute, before flinging herself at Will, who hugged her fiercely. Jem stroked her hair, and Jessamine and Tessa stood their awkwardly as Kristi sobbed.

"You were dead," Jem murmured.

"So were you," Kristi said. Her face showed no sign of the tears that had flowed only seconds ago.

"Ah, we're all dead now? Is this heaven?" Will teased, "If this was heaven, then Henry shouldn't be banging up whatever he's doing."

Tessa and Jessamine looked on uncomfortably as Will, Jem, and Kristi laughed. Then Kristi blinked her pretty brown eyes, as if seeing Tessa and Jessamine for the first time.

"Hi," she said shyly. Jessamine gave her a sharp glance, her eyes flickering meaningfully at Jem, then Will.

"This is Kristi. Our… old neighbor, and our best friend," Will said.

"Look who you're calling old," Kristi scowled.

"I guess you can't be old with all that baby fat on you," Will mused out loud. Kristi snorted.

"Look who's talking," Kristi said.

"Get a room," Jessamine muttered. Kristi fell silent. 

"Well… I'll erm… show you around," Jem said after a long period of uncomfortable silence. Kristi nodded, relief showing clearly on her face. She turned to Tessa with a smile.

"Wanna come?" Kristi asked. Somehow, Tessa found herself smiling and nodding at Kristi, even though the way Will looked at Kristi sent pangs of jealousy ripping through her heart.

"I knew Will and Jem when they were small. Will was always the reckless one," Kristi said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"And then he came," she said bitterly. Jem fell silent, and they walked down the hall in bitter silence.

"What happened?" Tessa dared ask. Kristi muttered something under her breath, then sighed.

"Killed Will's parents. Jem was already… an orphan," Kristi said. Jem rubbed her arm as if to comfort her.

"Set the whole place on fire, found out about my 'abilities' then made me a Shadowhunter. Course, they had to tell everyone I was dead," Kristi added, swearing… colorfully under her breath.

"Abilities?" Tessa asked. Kristi looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Kristi said.

"No not like that. I've got… abilities too," Tessa said quickly, and Kristi's suspicion dissolved into curiosity.

"What can you do?" Kristi asked. Tessa thought for a moment.

"It'd be best to show you. I need an object though. Like a ring, a handkerchief…" Kristi took off one of her bracelets. Tessa took it in her hand, and took a breath. Changing was easy now that she'd done it a hundred times before. Kristi gasped slightly, and Tessa opened her eyes again, now the perfect replica of Kristi. Tessa changed back to her normal self before handing Kristi back the bracelet, and noticing, with another pang, that Jem was standing beside Kristi, not Tessa. Tessa shook off the heavy feeling. _They aren't dating or anything. And since when did I like Jem?_ Tessa shook her head as if to clear the thoughts. When she looked at Jem and Kristi, they were looking at her expectantly, as if expecting her to say something.

"What?" Tessa asked, feeling very stupid.

"She asked if you wanted to know what her… ability is," Jem said. Tessa smiled.

"Now that you asked, I can't possibly say no."

"Curiosity kills the cat," Kristi said.

"So what can you do?" Tessa asked, barely containing her curiosity. Kristi bit her lip, thinking.

"It's kind of hard to show right now, so I'll try to put it in words. I can…"

**And we cut off right there. Wanna know what Kristi's ability is? Then review! Also in your review, tell me if Tessa should be with Will, Jem, or another guy *wink wink. And who should KRISTI be with? You guys can pick!**

**As for now… I'll be holding the next chapter hostage until I get a good amount of reviews. For starters, let's aim for 5 reviews, okay? I'd be thrilled if we could get more. *Smiles dreamily. Anyways, yes I do have that next chapter finished, and no you won't be reading it until I get some reviews coming. **

**I don't write for free, peoples. I don't write for money, I write for reviews. Plenty of reviews. So keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from the Infernal Devices. All characters in this story so far, (other than Kristi, who I made up) is owned by Cassandra Clare. **


	2. A Shadowhunter's future

**Thanks to rockstar006, ShadowhuntingNephilim123, and BooksDreamHistory for reviewing! You guys really made my day. If you read, please review. Please pretty please? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do :D Even if you reviewed, review again :D Anyways, here's the story. Hope you like it so far.**

"Well…" Kristi started.

"Killing machine," a voice said. They all turned around to find Will leaning against the doorway, smirking.

"I am not a killing machine," Kristi said in an exasperated tone. Tessa looked from Kristi to Will, confused.

"That's why everyone's so hasty to get on Kristi's good side," Will added. He raised his eyebrows, daring Kristi to contradict. Kristi shot Will a poisonous look, and turned back to Tessa.

"See that black crack by the window?" Kristi asked, pointing to a long gash in the pristine white wallpaper. Tessa nodded.

"Watch," Kristi said with a wry smile. Her face smoothed into an emotionless mask. A long, cruel bladed dagger appeared in her hand and she flung it. The dagger slid neatly into the crack, and reappeared back in Kristi's hand. Tessa blinked, confused.

"Okay… so you have super scary accuracy?" Tessa asked. Kristi let out a short, harsh laugh.

"I wish it was that simple," Kristi sighed. She melted back into the emotionless mask. Her warm brown eyes were set on the crack in the wall, and she flung the dagger. This time, she purposely threw it off mark. Nevertheless, the dagger readjusted itself and slid neatly into its target.

"Oh god," Tessa breathed.

"Not only that," Jem said, "She's unbeatable once she sets her mind to something."

"Anything?" Tessa asked. Kristi pursed her lips, then shook her head.

"It has to be something fighting related. If I don't want to be found, I can't be found. If I want to surprise someone, I surprise them. If I want to wound someone, I wound them. If I want to kill someone…" Kristi gave another wry smile.

"Talking about fighting again?" Jessamine asked, entering the room. Kristi tilted her head.

"That's for the boys to discuss," Jessamine said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I can talk about whatever I want," Kristi said. Jem smiled.

"Rebellious," Will murmur somewhat affectionately. Jessamine glared at Will.

"Look at you! You're a girl for heaven's sake. Act like one," Jessamine scolded. Kristi drew herself up, and Tessa was surprised that Jessamine didn't back away.

"I know full well who I am, and what I don isn't your concern," Kristi said. Her eyes were no longer a warm, pretty brown, but a black so dark it rivaled her hair.

"No you don't. Girls are supposed to be pretty. You're supposed to buy dresses and ribbons. You're supposed to act like a girl. Fighting is for the boys. You're throwing away your whole life by becoming a Shadowhunter!" The room was silent, and Kristi had stood up, her arms crossed across her chest. Jessamine's chin quivered slightly, but she stood her ground.

"Don't you understand I'm telling this to you for your own good? You can get any boy you want. Pick Will or Jem if that's what you want. Get yourself a real life. You were born a girl. Act like one," Jessamine said. Kristi blinked, and Will and Jem turned five shades of red.

"Jem and Will?" Kristi asked incredulously.

"You're honestly telling me you don't know? You can't see that from the minute you stepped into this house, Will and Jem have practically melted at your feet! Giving you puppy dog eyes, and flirting with you. You honestly have no idea?" Jessamine asked. Kristi snuck a quick look at Will and Jem. Both of them were staring at the floor, and Tessa felt that pang of jealousy again.

For a while, no one spoke. Kristi and Jessamine glared at each other. Jessamine looked at the dagger in Kristi's hand, then the dagger wedged perfectly into the crack in the wall. She forced a weak smile, and backed out of the room.

"Kristi?" Tessa asked, reaching out to touch Kristi's arm. Kristi forced a smile.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Kristi said, then walked out the door.

**How was that? Likey? I'll need some more reviews. Even if you already reviewed. Review again! I'll give you guys a virtual cookie if you do. AAAAAAnd, if you liked this chapter, I've got the next chapter all typed up and ready. Curious to know what happens next? Click the little review button, submit your review, and I'll have the next chapter up in no time :D**


	3. Of Tears and Ballgowns

**Ahhh! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! *Hands out virtual cookies. Thank you! So here's the next chapter. Keep in mind that this is gonna be a LONG story, so things might not end up as they are right now. You never know ;)**

Will stood up and picked up Kristi's fallen dagger.

"I'll go give this to her," He said, and left the room. Tessa sat on the couch, basked in awkward silence. Jem looked up from his book.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked quietly. Tessa was sure her cheeks flamed up.

"Kristi and Will were best friends. They don't like each other in… that way," Jem added. Tessa sighed quietly in relief, but the relief passed as quickly as it came. People change.

Tessa looked back at Jem, but he was immersed into his book. Silently, Tessa exited the room. She wanted to talk to someone – anyone. She found herself walking up the narrow staircase to Kristi's room. She leaned against the door, and the door flung open. Startled, Tessa quickly got up, wincing as she did so.

Kristi was curled up in a chair by the window, her petite frame racking with quiet sobs. A small gold locket was clenched in her fist. Will was perched on the arm of the chair, patting Kristi's back, uttering soothing words, and playing with her dark curls. He looked up in alarm at the noise, then gave Tessa one of his lopsided grins.

"You okay?" Tessa asked quietly. Will whispered something into Kristi's ear, and left the room. Kristi looked up. Crying made her brown eyes large and glittery. Her pale face was pink tinged, and she actually looked pretty crying. Another peal of jealousy rang through Tessa. Kristi wiped her tears with her sleeve, and patted to the chair beside her.

"Sit," Kristi said softly. Tessa sat.

"She's wrong you know. About Will," Kristi said softly. Tessa looked at her questioningly. Kristi smiled, her eyes had that dreamy, faraway gaze.

"We were all friends. Jem, Will, and I. But Jem's always been the quiet one. Me and Will would be the ones to go on all the adventures. And then I had to leave and became a Shadowhunter," She looks at Tessa.

"I've known Will forever. He's always been the same, wild, reckless, arrogant, and full of himself. I love him like a brother," Kristi said. She paused, and looked at Tessa.

"How… Did Will…" Tessa asked, blushing. Kristi gave her a tiny smile.

"I've always been better at reading faces. Will's hopeless. You could be glaring at him, and he'd still think you were happy," Kristi said. They laughed.

"I forgot how it was to have a friend," Tessa said softly, the words slipping out before she realized it. Kristi smiled.

"Me too," she said. Kristi reached out to pull dust out of Tessa's hair.

"I've always wanted straight hair," Kristi murmured.

"But you're hair's pretty!" Tessa said. Kristi smiled. For a moment, they just sat there. Kristi did something to Tessa's hair, while Tessa sat still. A few questions still bounced around Tessa's mind, but they were the delicate, embarrassing kind. Finally, the suspense was just too much to bear.

"Why does Will hate me?" Tessa burst out. Kristi's hands stilled for a minute, and she blinked, shocked at Tessa's outburst.

"He doesn't," Kristi said. Her hands resumed their braiding and tying, fussing over Tessa's brown hair.

"Then why does he ignore me?" Tessa asked in a quieter voice. Kristi sighed.

"I don't know. Guys are so much harder to understand," Kristi said. Tessa was tempted to ask what Kristi thought of Jem, since Kristi didn't mention Jem. But she didn't. The silence stretched out way too long. Kristi was the one to break it.

"But Will definitely likes you. He's so much nicer and quieter when you're around." Tessa blinked.

"You mean he can get even more annoying than he is now?" Tessa asked.

Kristi laughed, but any further comments were silenced as Will stepped back into the room.

"Charlotte wants to ah… _strengthen_ our alliance with the bloodsuckers," Will said, his tone clearly expressing his distaste in Charlotte's opinion.

"So?" Kristi prompted. Tessa closed her eyes, not yet ready to face Will. Kristi's fingers moved deftly through Tessa's hair, styling it.

"She decided to host a ball. Tomorrow night. Here at the institute," Will said.

"Yeah, because we all wanted to dance with vampires," Will said sarcastically. Kristi stifled a laugh. Will smiled.

"See? I don't need any abilities. My charm gets me everything," Will said. Kristi rolled her eyes, and looked down at the blunt knife clutched in Will's hand.

"Yep, let's see you work your 'charm' when Charlotte finds out you _still _haven't sharpened the knives yet. She's going to have a fit. Two days already," Kristi said, shaking her head in disapproval. Will's cocky gin faded.

"Well, see you around then. Kristi, Tessa," Will said, he gave a mock salute to Kristi, and jogged out. Tessa opened her eyes again. Kristi was looking at her with pursed lips.

"Now what?" Tessa asked. Kristi smiled.

"Now we find something for you to wear tomorrow night, and Will's going to go crazy over you," Kristi said, giving Tessa's hair an experimental tug. Her hair cascades back down her shoulders, and Kristi picks up the fallen hair ties.

"What about you?" Tessa asked. Kristi smiled.

"Simple. I'm not going," Kristi said. She flipped onto her bed, and stared at the cracks in the ceiling with sudden interest.

"Yes you are," Tessa said, tugging Kristi up into a sitting position.

**It's another short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be long (it's about a ball, after all), kay? I might upload it tonight, but I can't right now. Click the little review button below. You know you want to :D If you want to hear about what happens next, you better review…**


	4. The Girl

**Gah, so many fanfics, so little time. If any of you guys want to check out my other fanfiction, that'd be awesome **** I don't have any more on the Infernal Devices (I plan on writing another fanfic about it after this one), but I've got other ones. Thanks for the reviews! Here's your reward. A long chapter. **

One day, five hours, and countless bottles of makeup later, Tessa twirled in front of the mirror. She wore a long flowy green dress with spaghetti straps and strappy brown sandals. Her brown hair was curled and swept into an elegant know atop her head, leaving her shoulders bare. Jessamine had lent (surprise!) lent Tessa a pair of silvery earrings.

"You look pretty," Kristi said, putting the finishing touches to Tessa's hair.

"And you? It starts in 30 minutes, and Charlotte's going to throw a fit if you don't get down on time. Not to mention Jessamine," Tessa said. Kristi managed a small smile.

"I'll get dressed at the last minute," Kristi said. She brushed some stray strands of hair into place, and stepped back.

"There," She said.

"Ooh, pretty," Jessamine said, entering the room. She had on a red dress that clung to her body, then flared out at her calf, trailing folds of dark red cloth in her footsteps. Her hair was swept into a complicated knot at the nape of her neck, with loose strands of hair falling across her face in a messy but beautiful way.

"What about you Kristi?" Jessamine asked. Kristi still had on her usual attire of a black jacket and black pants.

"Last minute dress up," Tessa said. Jessamine looked at the clock, then back at Kristi.

"Five minutes left. I suggest you hurry," Jessamine said. She picked up a large black bag from the floor, and tossed it at Kristi.

"That has your clothes in it right?" Kristi nodded, scowling slightly, but left to change.

"You guys can go down first. I'll be down when I've finished changing," Kristi shouted over her shoulder. Jessamine pursed her lips.

"Promise?" Jessamine asked. Kristi nodded.

"Promise," and to Tessa, "Get down before Will decides to move on to some other girl." Tessa might've winced, because Jessamine gave Tessa a small pat.

"Nah, he probably won't. Not when he sees how gorgeous you are," Jessamine assured. Tessa smiled, but somehow felt small and ugly compared to Jessamine.

"Ooh. Tessa trying to impress Will?" Jessamine teased. Tessa blushed furiously, and made a pathetic attempt to shake her head.

"Your secret's safe with me," Jessamine said, miming zipping her mouth shut, and throwing the key behind her. Tessa managed a small smile. They turned the corner, and threw open a large pair of double French doors. A bubble of laughter and streams of golden light engulfed them. Vampires in fancy ball gowns and tuxes whirled around a makeshift dance floor, and music streamed out of two large speakers in one corner.

"Charlotte really outdid herself this time," Jessamine said happily. A grin stretched out across her face, and she practically floated across the dance floor to flirt with a group of bored looking guys on the other side.

"Tessa," Tessa turned around and found herself face to face with Will. Their noses were almost touching.

"You look nice," He complimented. Tessa felt herself go red, and she turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see.

He murmured something that sounded like, "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you all the time." But Tessa wasn't so sure.

"Dance?" Will asked. Tessa opened her mouth, but her throat was dry, and nothing came out. Instead, she just nodded, and let Will steer her to the center of the room by her elbow. The places where he touched her were warm and tingled. The music ended way too early, and he let go if her way too fast. But not before his lips brushed across her cheek, and left a trail of fire in its wake.

The room was suddenly very quiet. Even the music had ceased, and almost no one was talking. Tessa looked around. Tessa followed Will's gaze to the doorway. A girl was shyly making her way through the doors. A strapless, midnight blue dress hugged her slender, petite body. Her long, dark hair was half tied up, and decorated with tiny clips that glittered like stars in the inky blackness of her wavy hair. Her brown eyes shone, and her pale skin flushed pink. Kristi.

Her eyes met with Tessa's, and she made her way to them.

"Hi," She said. She hugged herself, as if trying to cover as much of her dress as possible. Tessa pried her arms down.

"Don't do that. You look amazing," Tessa said. Kristi turned five shades of red, and looked at Will, as if finally noticing he was there.

"Nice," Will said. His arm remained threaded through Tessa's. Kristi's eyes flickered from Will to Tessa, then quietly excused herself.

She turned and walked away. As she crossed the room, she collided with Jem, her face slamming into his chest. Surprised, Kristi veered slightly to the left, and he caught her by the elbow.

"Hey," Jem said quietly. Kristi wagged her fingers at him.

"Dance with me?" Jem asked, holding his hand out to her. Kristi took it, and he swept her into his arms.

"You should wear dresses more," Jem whispered. Kristi shivered in a pleasant way.

"You know, I don't really like dresses," Kristi managed to say. Jem laughed.

"I bet we've all heard that before. Jessamine isn't really pleased about that." Kristi shifted uncomfortably, remembering the embarrassing encounter with Jessamine the night before.

"Don't talk about… you know," Kristi warned. The music rose in a crescendo, and trilled over the buzzing noise of conversations.

"You're really good at dancing," Kristi said awkwardly. Jem smiled.

"I've got a pretty good partner," he said. Kristi looked down, and saw that her body had shamelessly melted against his. Most people were staring at them now, and a flush crept up Kristi's cheeks. Jem only pulled her closer to him, and placed his chin atop her head.

-_Tessa-_

Tessa wandered off the dance floor, and into the small garden in the back of the Institute. Will had gone to who-knows-where, and Jem and Kristi were talking quietly by the water fountain. The air was crisp and cool, and raised goose bumps on her skin. Up ahead, Will was standing on the edge of the yard, steps away from the edge, where it dropped steeply into a foggy abyss.

"Sometimes I think I could just end it right here," Will murmured. His foot skimmed the edge, before he stepped back. Tessa's arm shot out, and she pulled him back even more.

"You want to know why I don't?" He asked. Tessa didn't say anything, but her grip on his arm slackened.

"You," He said. Tessa blinked, and then he was kissing her. She reacted instinctively, threading her hands through his hair.

"Tessa," He sighed into her hair. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and settled against his chest. Tessa closed her eyes, and tried freezing this tiny moment, remembering every tiny sensation, and storing the memories away in her mind where she wouldn't forget. The perfect piece of forever was shattered as Kristi and Jem walked past. Hastily, Will and Tessa broke apart. Kristi blushed, and looked away. Jem, however, looked at Will with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Charlotte wanted to see you. Something about Gabriel," He said. Will scowled, and slipped away. Tessa clasped her hands together, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Um…" Tessa mumbled. Jem looked at her, amused.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone," Tessa said. Kristi flushed a delicate shade of red, and Tessa slipped away.

Tessa heard the crunching of leaves underfoot, and the sound of quiet talking. Will's laughter carried through the trees to her, and she followed the sound of the laughter, wondering who he could be talking to. The sound of soft, female laughter and higher pitched murmuring brought a sickening feeling to Tessa, and her heart hammered in her chest.

When the trees finally cleared away, she found Will and a gorgeous, red haired, green eyed girl together in a passionate embrace. The world seemed to slip out from under her feet, and a tiny whimper escaped her throat. Will looked up, his eyes widening as he caught side of Tessa. He hastily shoved the girl aside, and stepped towards Tessa. Tessa backed up, shaking her head as she went, as if the simple movement could erase everything that had just happened.

"It's not-" Will began, just as the other girl said, "Who's this?"

"I know what I saw," Tessa said. She tried to shrug indifferently, but failed, and it was all she could do to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Silly me to think one kiss meant anything to you. I'm the reason you don't just jump off the edge. Great. You probably use that pickup line for every girl you see. Stupid me to think I was special. Stupid me to think I meant anything to you," Tessa said bitterly. She whirled around, and Kristi was right behind her. Kristi's brown eyes looked from Will, to the other girl. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, she reached over and gave Tessa's hand a squeeze. She threw a dark look at Will, then shook her head and began walking away. Tessa made to follow, then turned around and looked sadly back at Will.

"They told me you'd break my heart. I thought they were wrong," Tessa said. Will reached out, but Tessa backed away.

"She-he-she-he," Tessa stuttered, as soon as they'd stumbled into Kristi's room. Charlotte had frowned when Kristi asked to leave the ball early, but hadn't objected.

"Kristi," Jem called from the other side of the closed door. Kristi started to get up, but then looked at Tessa, and sat back down. She had a guilty look on her face. Tessa forced a smile through her tears, and nodded towards the door.

"Go ahead," She said. Tessa headed to the bathroom to wipe off the zigzag marks of smeared mascara.

When she came out, Jem was sitting on the edge of Kristi's bed, with Kristi curled on his lap.

"Sorry-" Tessa started. The door crashed open, and the girl came in, giggling, and pulling a weary looking Will in with her. She stopped when she saw Tessa, Kristi, and Jem. Will quickly yanked his hand away from her. A slow smile spread on the girl's lips, and she turned around.

"You've got something on your lower lip, Will," She said. He, of course, didn't. Will stared at his reflection in Kristi's full length mirror. Nothing.

"Here, let me help you," The girl said. And, before anyone could do anything, she kissed him.


	5. Second Choice

Will sputtered, and backed up. The girl lowered her lashes coyly, just as Will stepped towards Tessa. Tessa gave Kristi a pleading look, and Kristi all but shoved the two out of the room – just as Tessa flung herself onto the bed and burst into tears.

"Hey, she kissed him. Maybe he didn't want to-" Tessa gave Kristi a oh-really look, and Kristi quieted.

"Well, I've found that chocolate cheers me up. We could sneak down to the storage room and get some," Kristi said. She grinned.

"Okay, maybe the thrill of sneaking downstairs also helps cheering me up," Kristi said. Tessa had to smile. Kristi slid off the bed, and offered her hands to Tessa. She swung Tessa off the bed, and Tessa squealed as she flew to the overstuffed armchair on the other side of the room.

"Okay, let's go," Tessa said. Kristi grinned.

"Where is this storage room?" Tessa asked. Kristi smiled again.

"Follow me. But don't say a word. Charlotte doesn't like people going down there. We're not really supposed to be there, but I go there all the time," Kristi said. She brought a finger to her lips, the walked silently out the room with Tessa in tow.

The hall was empty and deserted. Most were still down at the ball, and those who weren't had retired to their rooms for the night. Kristi and Tessa descended down a large set of staircases that wound down into the heart of the house. When they reached the bottom floor where the servants worked they walked along the shadows.

"I feel like such a criminal," Tessa laughed quietly as she hid with Kristi in the shade. Kristi gave her a small smile, and they pressed themselves against the wall as Charlotte and Henry walked past, arguing about something. Tessa's heart beated wildly in her chest, but Charlotte and Henry didn't notice them. Allowing a tiny sigh of relief to escape her lips, Tessa followed Kristi down a long, narrow hallway.

Kristi darted across the hall and pried open a doorway. There was a large clanging noise, and Kristi pressed herself into the shadows, motioning for Tessa to do the same. A large man stomped down the hall.

"I could've sworn I heard something," he muttered. After another look around, he departed, and Kristi opened the door. Tessa followed Kristi into the storage room. The room smelled of baked bread and sweets. There was a brick fireplace, which was lit, and cast soft glows of orange light and warmth across the room. Large shadows licked the large shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling, and hid the bare walls from view. But they weren't alone.

Jem was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, switching the strings on his violin. Kristi was about to step forward, then the door creaked open again, and Tessa yanked Kristi back into their hiding place behind a shelf filled with bread.

It was Sophie. Sophie carried a large pan of bread into the room, and deposited it on an empty shelf. She turned to Jem, who carried on switching strings on his violin. In the dim lighting, it almost looked like Sophie was crying.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Sophie asked. She sniffed. Jem continued what he was doing, without looking up at her as he spoke.

"I do talk to you," He said. Kristi leaned closer as to catch what they were saying.

"You used to tell me about everything. Now you tell me nothing. You said you would escort me to the dance if you could," Sophie said. Jem said nothing. Kristi muttered darkly under her breath.

"It's her, isn't it? Kristi?" Sophie asked. Jem placed his violin aside, and looked at Sophie.

"What if it is?" Jem said. Beside Tessa, Kristi recoiled, and stiffened.

"It's useless. What makes you think she'll chose you? You. Out of what? A thousand other guys?" Sophie asked. Tessa watched Kristi shake silently with anger. Sophie leaned closer to Jem.

"I can love you. I do love you," Her voice was pleading. Kristi leaned in to hear Sophie's words, and Kristi tumbled out from behind the shelves. She straightened herself up, a blush creeping across her cheeks, and began rummaging through the bread. Luckily, Jem and Sophie didn't hear or see her.

"Jem," Sophie said again, putting her hand on Jem's arm. Jem turned to look at her, just as Sophie leaned in. Their lips met. Tessa didn't dare look at Kristi, but she had to, as Kristi dropped her basket of bread onto the floor and walked to the door.

"Kristi," Jem said, springing up. Kristi looked at him. Her face was emotionless, her brown eyes a glittering midnight black. She wasn't sweet and shy anymore. The dangerous, mysterious edge to her was more prominent them before, and it terrified Tessa.

"Sorry I had to be your second choice dance partner," Kristi said cooly, bobbing a curtsy before heading for the door. Jem reached out and grabbed her wrist, but Kristi twisted away.

"Jem," Sophie whispered. She was still by the fireplace, holding out Jem's violin. Jem took the violin, just as Kristi wrenched open the door and ran. Tessa thought she heard sobs. Jem followed after her. Sophie sighed at the door.

"That's Kristi's broken heart next," Sophie said sadly. Torn between Sophie, Kristi, and her own problems with Will, Tessa snuck a chocolate bar off the shelves and wandered off into her own room, hoping to escape the drama that had crept upon the Institute.

That night, Tessa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, groaning and whimpering as the comforting blanket of dreams evaded her touch once again. The ball had long since ended, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Tessa, and whoever had just started playing the piano.

Music drifted down the halls, a pleasant sound to the ear, accompanied by soft singing. Tessa followed the music upstairs to Kristi's attic, and her hands paused on the doorknob. The music stopped, and Tessa leaned on the door, straining to hear. The door opened, and Tessa tumbled onto the floor.

"Sorry," Tessa mumbled, sweeping the hair out of her eyes. Kristi looked at her, then helped Tessa up silently.

"That was really good," Tessa said awkwardly. Kristi blushed, and went to close the lid of the grand piano.

"Takes my mind off things," Kristi explained. She raised the lid again, and ran her fingers along the shinning ivory keys.

"Charlotte agreed to bring it up for me earlier," Kristi added. She hummed a perfect scale under her breath, her fingers tracing along the keys, but didn't press down.

"Kristi, about what happened earlier-" Tessa stopped as Kristi's eyes flashed a dangerous black.

"Don't mention it," Kristi said. She peered at something over Tessa's shoulder.

"Will wants to talk to you," Kristi said. She gave Tessa a gently push towards the door, a sly smile across her face. The door swung softly close behind her, and Tessa heard Kristi begin singing and playing again. Then she turned around.

Realization dawned on her. She was with Will. In the middle of a dark hallway. Everyone was asleep. She was alone with Will. Mixed thoughts pushed into her head, and she blushed furiously in the dark.

"Tessa," Will said.


End file.
